rain_world_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
World
Rain World is a massive and intricate kingdom of flora and fauna, overgrown wilds and sturdy complexes. Below is a list of all the regions of Rain World; Outskirts - SU A collection of decaying structures that make up the far reaches of the Complex, and where the slugcat's long journey will most likely begin... Industrial Complex - HI A massive factory consisting of warehouses, smokestacks, and conveyor belts (all broken down of course), infested with many types of predators including the tenacious centipedes and the dreaded vultures... Shaded Citadel - SH A once populated place of worship shrouded in eternal darkness in the shadow of the Five Pebbles superstructure, now home to deadly spiders and mechanical menaces. Although almost completely dark, there are a few light sources to be found, and these few sources could very well save your life... Drainage System - DS A damp maze of pipes and tunnels, some of which cannot be climbed back into once exited. Populated by the amphibious Salamanders and the meek Snailturtles, the slugcat should be careful not to end up in a leech-infested grave... Chimney Canopy - CC A lofty lookout point forcing the slugcat to straddle its spires in order to reach the summit. Boasting particularly dangerous climb with surprises and precarious jumps around every corner... Garbage Wastes - GW A veritable junkyard with murky waters and waste of all kind. Home to bizarre creatures adapted to this toxic environment as well as large Scavenger colonies, attracted by the Wastes´ high concentration of valuable pearls... Farm Arrays - LF A series of long, open farming plots and cramped irrigation shafts populated by giant deer and carnivorous plants that require patience and quick thinking to traverse... Subterranean - SB A collection of winding caverns, pipes, and tunnels brimming with all sorts of wildlife, from Leviathans to spiders to lizards galore. Exploring this region requires utmost skill and experience if you want to live... Shoreline - SL A vast ocean with few islands where the Looks to the Moon superstructure now rests, guarded by gargantuan biomechanical predators, revolting leeches, and the ever-present threat of drowning... Five Pebbles - SS A giant supercomputer that accidentally released a living virus into itself in a mysterious horrible accident... The Exterior - UW A soaring wall with an abandoned city above and a'' hellish, inhospitable nightmareland below featuring vertical climbs and deadly drops, all while avoiding the cystic rot from Five Pebbles as green lightning thunders in the background...'' Sky Islands - SI A collection of beautiful islands connected by broken scaffolding and brimming with beauty and danger. The threat of falling is ever-present here, as is being attacked by airborne predators like vultures and winged centipedes... Progression and Speedrun Tactics Although it is completely up to the player which route they choose, the most common path for Easy and Normal Mode speedruns and streamlined completion is; Outskirts-Industrial Complex-Garbage Wastes-Shoreline-Shaded Citadel-The Exterior-Five Pebbles-The Exterior-Chimney Canopy-Sky Islands-Farm Arrays-Subterranean-Ascension. This path allows the player to travel through every region except Drainage System, which is generally considered optional. The Exterior is visited twice, as the player enters and exits Five Pebbles. Hard Mode completionist speedruns usually follow an opposite path; Farm Arrays-Sky Islands-Chimney Canopy-The Exterior-Five Pebbles-The Exterior-Shaded Citadel-Shoreline-Garbage Wastes-Industrial Complex-Outskirts-Drainage System-Subterranean-Ascension. This route lets the player see the entirety of the world on their way to Ascension, but if they are short on time it would be best to abandon the completionism of the speedrun and skip the Industrial Complex and Outskirts by taking the gate from Garbage Wastes to Drainage System. The Exterior is visited twice in this route as well. Gallery Rain World 10 28 2018 5 05 06 PM.png|Shaded Citadel Rain World 10 18 2018 6 14 23 PM.png|The Wall (The Exterior) Rain World 10 9 2018 4 08 14 PM.png|Chimney Canopy Rain World 10 12 2018 1 30 37 PM.png|Communications Array (Sky Islands) Rain World 9 23 2018 4 36 21 PM.png|Outskirts Rain World 10 10 2018 11 53 02 AM.png|Sky Islands Rain World 11 10 2018 4 20 15 PM.png|The Leg (The Exterior) Rain World 10 22 2018 6 23 09 PM.png|Industrial Complex Rain World 10 22 2018 5 01 28 PM.png|Subterranean Rain World 10 22 2018 5 22 02 PM.png|Filtration System (Subterranean) Rain World 11 21 2018 5 12 18 PM.png|The Depths (Subterranean) Rain World 10 24 2018 7 16 19 PM.png|Garbage Wastes Rain World 10 29 2018 7 53 18 PM.png|Shoreline Rain World 11 16 2018 4 36 20 PM.png|Five Pebbles (General Systems Bus) Rain World 11 16 2018 4 27 16 PM.png|Five Pebbles (Memory Conflux) Rain World 4 19 2019 7 42 30 PM.png|Drainage System Category:Regions